Powerpuff Boys
by andy55
Summary: The Rowdy ruff Boys are having trouble keeping together when Butch Disappears and cries for help outside the Power puff Girls House but then a big accident happens in Professor utonium s lab which changes the rowdy ruff boys forever
1. Episode 1: Rowdy Hero part 1

**Narrator: The city of Townsville and its Under Attack by Mojo jojo**

**...**

(Mojo jojo was seen as a robot and it stared at the power puff girls)

This time your power puffs don't stand a chance said Mojo

Bubbles get behind Mojo quickly Said Blossom

(Bubbles flew quickly behind Jojo bot but before she could attack the robot crush her down)

...

Curse you Mojo jojo yelled Buttercup

(Buttercup Flew up and punched the robot in the gut which blew it up and Mojo fell down on the ground)

power puffs mark my words I will destroy you said Mojo

(Blossom and the girls stared at mojo and then blossom punched Mojo in the face)

(The Police arrived and put him in jail)

...

**Narrator: Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo`s lair the rowdy ruff boys were there.**

**...**

"Dad isn't back yet said Butch"

Brick and Boomer looked at butch and shrugged their shoulders)

"Who cares that brainless monkey will be back laughed Brick"

(Boomer Laughed but Butch smiled a little bit and sighed then looked out the window worried about his dad)

...

"Boomer what's that? asked Brick"

(Boomer looked over at the window but Brick tricked him and spat on Boomers face and laughed at him)

"you got burned boomer laughed Brick"

(He continued laughing until Brick got spat on by Boomer and came back and laughed)

"Alright boomer it's on spitting contest said Brick"

...

(the two of them continued spitting back and forth and then Butch got up and stared at the two of them and walked off outside)

"Brick I think something is wrong with Butch said Boomer"

" Don't worry his tough now let's continue our spitting contest replied Brick"

(Boomer smiled and ran at brick play fighting with him then started playing video games)

...

**Narrator: Meanwhile on the street of Townsville**

**...**

(Butch is seen walking down kicking his foot on the path)

"People know I'm rough and tough but I do have a feeling for some reason which makes me feel different said Butch"

(Butch continues walking down the road and stops then lets out a deep sigh)

"I guess I will just have to wait till I find mojo whispered Butch"

..

(Butch decided to sit down and grabbed out of his pocket some gum and started chewing on some then started listening to his mp3)

(Butch Decided to start singing out in the street which he didn't know he was outside the power puff girls house)

"this is so lame no wait lamer than lame all these feelings I hate it! yelled Butch"

(Then for the first time since being born he cried)

...

**Narrator: Meanwhile in The Power puff girls room**

**...**

(Blossom was brushing her hair like usual while Bubbles was drawing on a piece of paper)

"Blossom where's my blanket? asked Buttercup"

(Blossom pointed at the draw and Buttercup grabbed it out)

"Thanks blossom replied Buttercup"

...

(Suddenly crying was heard outside and the girls noticed it looking out the window)

"Guys this is serious it's Butch his crying said Bubbles"

(Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other and they walked out of their room heading outside to see Butch on their driveway)

"Why do I get these feeling why tell me! yelled Butch"

(Blossom looked concerned about Butch)

...

"Butch you don't belong here said Buttercup"

(Butch Sniffled and looked at Buttercup with tears in his eyes)

"Don't you think I know that just leave me alone cried Butch"

(Buttercup was ready to beat him up but blossom stopped buttercup from beating him up)

...

"Wait Buttercup he isn't fighting us said Blossom"

(Butch smiled at Blossom but she tried not to notice)

"I better go said Butch"

(The girls waved goodbye but blossom had a feeling she didn't feel before)

...

" Blossom are you okay? asked Bubbles"

(Blossom nodded to her sister and went back inside to bed)

..

**Narrator: The Next Day in the city of Townsville the girls were flying over fighting Rowdy Ruff Boys once again.**

**...**

(Brick and Boomer started flying towards them until boomer stopped)

"Boomer what are you doing get the power puff girls! yelled Brick"

(Boomer was looking around confused about where his brother Butch was)

Butch isn't here Brick said Boomer

(Brick was surprised not to see his brother)

...

"We will have to do it without him replied Brick"

(Brick and Boomer Continued their Assault on the power puff girls but seeming at a disadvantage they got over taken)

"Hope you guys learnt your lesson about trying to beat us said Blossom"

(Bubbles laughs at them)

"Stupid Boys said Bubbles

...

(Blossom turned around but Butch was in front of her)

"Guess we have to beat you up too? asked Buttercup"

"No wait replied Butch"

(The girls looked at him strange and butch gazed at Blossom and flew off)

"Blossom what was that all about? asked Bubbles"

...

(Blossom was puzzled on why Butch was gazing on her)

"Let's go home girls said Blossom"

(Just as they were about to leave Mojo jojo returned and attacked the power puff girls)

(The Girls got squashed onto Brick and Boomer)

...

"Mojo What's the deal? asked Brick"

(Mojo stared at them with an evil smile)

"You guys never get anything right yelled Mojo"

(Screams of Help were heard and Butch Flew towards the screaming)

...

"First Blossom time to steal your powers and eliminate you said Mojo"

(Blossom was stuck in Mojos machine and was about to lose her powers)

"Say goodbye Blossom said Mojo"

(Butch saw Mojo about to destroy his brothers and Blossom and he got furious)

...

Mojo jojo! yelled Butch

(Mojo turned around to see a pissed off Butch)

"Why butch what a surprise replied Mojo"

(Butch Clenched his fists real tight and punched Mojo Jojo in the gut and face leaving him senseless on the ground)

"Now I remember I am Butch the toughest Rowdy ruff boy leave my brothers alone you brainless monkey! yelled Butch"

...

(The boys escaped and so did the power puff girls)

"This time your lucky toots said Brick"

"Yeah we will be back laughed Boomer"

(The Boys flew off and so did the girls once the police sent Mojo jojo back to prison)

..

(The girls arrived home but when blossom went to the kitchen she saw someone pop out of the fridge and she was in shock)


	2. Episode 1: Rowdy Hero part 2

"What the hell Yelled Blossom"

(She Saw Butch in her fridge putting stuff away)

"um your back replied Butch"

(She was confused on why he was in the kitchen)

...

"Listen butch you shouldn't be here said Blossom"

(Butch laughed until the girls arrived)

"What the hell butch get out of here! Yelled Buttercup"

"Out of our house! Yelled Bubbles"

...

(Butch put his hand up and they stopped)

"listen I have something for you Blossom said Butch"

(Blossom was in shock he got something out of the fridge)

"I came here to say happy birthday that's all catch ya said Butch"

...

(Butch left the house and flew home)

"Okay that was strange muttered Buttercup"

(Blossom was trying not to blush)

"Blossom I think the big tough boy has a crush on you said Bubbles"

...

(Buttercup laughed but blossom wasn't amused)

"Shut up he doesn't okay! Yelled Blossom"

(Blossom was furious and the two girls went upstairs but blossom grabbed some cake that Butch made for her until the Professor came out to the kitchen)

"Blossom where did you get this fabulous cake? asked Professor Utonium"

"A friend made it for me replied Blossom"

...

(Professor laughed and remember what bubbles said)

" So was it Butch does he have a crush on you or something? asked Professor Utonium"

(Blossom went all shy and then nodded)

" but he has no crush on me his a nasty boy replied Blossom"

...

(The Professor laughed again not believing blossom for a minute)

"Blossom he may be one of Jojo`s creations but he is like you made with the same chemicals except snails and such but you get the drift explained Professor Utonium"

(Blossom thought about it long and hard but then she felt something strange)

" okay professor I am going up to my room said Blossom"

...

(Blossom flew up to her room to see the girls)

"So your back said Buttercup"

(Blossom blushed harshly and the girls noticed)

"Listen just because he made me a cake doesn't mean anything okay replied Blossom"

...

(Buttercup thought about it then agreed she was right)

Yeah she is right said Buttercup"

(Buttercup noticed bubbles taking her blanket and Buttercup raced over fighting for her blanket)

(Blossom Sat down on her chair and decided to write a diary note about what happened)

...

**Narrator: meanwhile At Mojo`s lair The boys arrive home and started playing again.**

** ..**

" I am totally going to kick your butts on this video game said brick"

"Keep Wishing that Brick replied Butch"

(Butch and Brick stare each other with anger and start playing Aliens down under)

"Butch funny how you took out mojo that stupid brainless monkey said Boomer"

...

(Butch and Brick laughed thinking about it)

"He deserved it no one hurts my brothers or the power puff girls unless we destroy them replied Butch"

"That is correct dumb girls laughed Brick"

(The boys continued to laugh while playing Aliens down under)

...

"by the way where is our candy? asked Butch"

(The boys looked at boomer with their fists clenched)

"I didn't want any so yeah replied Boomer"

(The boys laughed at boomer and Butch punched him in the mouth)

"gets us some candy now! Yelled Butch"

...

(Boomer nodded his head and refused to)

"I don't listen to you Brick is the boss not you butch! Yelled Boomer"

(Butch was about to knock him out again but brick told him to stop)

"Butch no let me deal with this replied Brick"

(Brick beat up Boomer and threw him out of Mojo`s lair)

...

"Don't come back without candy! Yelled Brick"

(The boys continued Playing Aliens down under while boomer was outside on the ground)

...

**Narrator: Poor Boomer tossed out now where will he go)**

...

(Boomer decided to fly off and landed over at the candy store)

"Those guys never stop teasing me muttered Boomer"

(Suddenly before he got in the shop he saw a guy about to shoot the shopkeeper)

(Boomer had memories of what the boys said)

...

"If I let the shopkeeper die no candy means beat down on me whispered boomer"

(Boomer thought about it and got furious about it)

...

**Narrator:Meanwhile at the Powerpuff Girls House)**

..

(The Girls were watching Tv until a broadcast was shown and the hotline rung)

"The hot line Blossom said Bubbles"

(Blossom answered the Phone)

"What is it mayor? asked Blossom"

"Blossom Mojo jojo is attacking the city and the gang green gang is taking over the candy store replied Mayor"

...

Were on our way, girls the candy shop quickly said Blossom"

(The Girls stared at her and exited the house flying off)

...

**Narrator: Go girls go girls go.**

**..**

(The Girls arrived but to their surprise the gang green gangs leader ace was knocked out)

Blossom was confused of who beat him up)

"Curse you Boomer! yelled Ace"

(The girls were in shock and saw Boomer attacking the gang green gang)

"no one is beating this shopkeeper up until I get my brothers candy yelled Boomer"

...

"What he saved the day said bubbles"

(The Girls were still in shock but then they went outside and mojo started blowing things up with his hi-tech laser machine)

(The Girls Flew on started beating up Mojo until they got blasted and the girls landed on top of the rowdyruff boys who just flew on the scene)

...

"My Brothers no Mojo Jojo! Yelled Boomer"

(Mojo Started laughing and pointed the laser at him but boomer managed to get away)

...

**Narrator: Oh no say it isn't so now who will protect the girls and rowdy ruff boys I hope boomer knows what he is doing.**

..

" I need to know how... Wait a minute Professor utonium he knows the answer said Boomer"

(Boomer makes his way to the power puff house for the first time and knocks on Professor utonium`s lab door then the professor opens the lab door and is in shock of who he sees in front of him)


	3. Episode 1: Rowdy Hero part 3

"Can i help you asked Professor Utonium"

(Boomer coughs and looks at Professor utonium)

"I am Boomer of the rowdyruff boys and I want to create some boys like u created the powerpuff girls but good versions of us rowdyruff boys replied Boomer"

(Professor utonium looks at boomer in shock at what he wants to do)

"Why do you want that for asked Professor utonium"

...

"Look the Powerpuff girls and my brothers are in trouble mojo jojo is too strong now I want to create our good versions quickly please its an emergency replied boomer"

(Professor utonium grabs Boomer and heads into his lab when they start walking around boomer cannot believe what he is seeing)

"Wow this is your lab? asked Boomer"

...

"Boomer this is it and now we have to be careful when making them okay now please get me anything nice that boys like replied Professor utonium"

(Boomer nods and rushes around getting everything he can and returns adding them to the concoction)

(Boomer goes to move away but accidently bumps into the professor causing chemical x to fall in the concoction and a big explosion)

"Woah no way said Boomer"

(Three Boys show up a red one with a bandanna , blue one with blonde hair identical to boomer and one that looks like buttercup)

...

"Who are you guys? asked Boomer"

(The three boys look at boomer and the professor and smile at them)

"We are the rowdyright boys who are you? asked Blake"

"I am boomer of the rowdyruff boys the girls and my brothers are getting attacked by mojo jojo please lets go quickly and help them replied boomer"

(The Three boys look at each other than at boomer and smile then the four fly off heading to Townsville)

...

**Narrator: Go boys go save the powerpuff Girls, Meanwhile in townsville mojo gets his copy machine out ready to take the girls powers to make them his own.**

..

(Boomer is the first to arrive to Townsville and stares at Mojo jojo)

"Mojo jojo! Yelled Boomer"

(Mojo turns around and gives boomer an evil grin but is shocked when 3 boys turn up)

"Who are they? asked Buttercup"

"Boys we have not much time help the girls out Breaker said Blake"

...

(Breaker nods helping the girls off the rowdy ruff boys and both the rowdy ruff boys and Power puff girls are in shock except boomer)

" alright mojo enough evil doing for you said Bash"

(Bash and Blake get zapped by Mojo`s laser until Breaker comes over and smashes mojo`s machine to bits)

"Alright girls the machine is broken let's do this! yelled Blossom"

...

(The power puff girls fly at Mojo beating him up)

"Curse you power puff girls! Yelled Mojo Jojo"

" Thank you Rowdy right boys and rowdy ruff boys said Bubbles"

(Rowdy ruff boys ignore them and fly off)

"It's far from over power puff girls yelled Brick"

(Before boomer flies off he is touched by bubbles who leans forward and kisses him on the lips which makes boomer turn red and fly off)

(Bubbles giggles and the girls fly off leaving the rowdyright boys to head home)

...

"Got to say those rowdyright boys seem cool said Blossom"

"I hear that replied Buttercup"

(Bubbles was quite not talking to her sisters as they arrive home)

...

**Narrator:Meanwhile at Mojo`s lair.**

...

(Boomer was Very quiet while the boys were eating dinner and they noticed boomer was not touching his food)

"Boomer you going to eat or what? asked Butch"

(Boomer sighed and his brothers were worried about him mostly Brick)

"Butch I will be back going for a walk with boomer said Brick"

...

(Boomer and Brick left the lair and started walking towards Townsville)

"Boomer I noticed something is troubling you? asked Brick"

"Its just I got kissed by Bubbles today replied boomer"

(Brick was shocked and disgusted)

..

"That's disgusting you didn't kiss her back did you? asked Brick"

(Boomer nodded no and brick sighed and pat his brother on the back)

"we will get those powerpuff girls tomorrow and knock them senseless! yelled Brick"

Yeah we will knock those girls down replied Boomer"

...

(Boomer and brick laughed thinking about it and flew back to mojo`s lair only to find butch asleep)

Butch! Yelled Brick"

(Butch woke up almost shitting himself in shock and the two boys laughed at him but Butch blushed after peeing his pants)

...

Screw you Brick! Yelled Butch"

(Butch runs to the bathroom to change clothes while the boys cant stop laughing outside the bathroom)

That was so funny Brick said Boomer"

Yeah hope you don't lose anything in there yelled Brick"

..

(Boomer and Brick continue laughing at butch`s accident until he comes out)

" guys I hate you for that replied Butch"

(Butch was Very angry but calmed down eventually and fell asleep on the couch)

..

**Narrator: The city of Townsville and all the heroes are asleep even the rowdy ruff hero Boomer and the next morning.**

**...**

(Boomer was first up and woke brick up who tried waking butch up be he would not budge so they left him that was until butch heard a scream)

"huh who`s screaming? asked Butch"

(The boys notice butch is awake and hears a scream)

...

"hey guys lets go get candy because those stupid power puff girls will soon follow our trail said Butch"

(Both Boomer and Brick looked at each other and smiled as they fly off to the candy store)

"ah brick where`s Butch? asked Boomer"

(Brick looks behind him and cannot find Butch anywhere as they stop then fly off to find him)

...

(meanwhile Buttercup and Bubbles have gone down to the professor`s lab while Blossom is alone in her room that is until Butch shows up at her window and she gets shocked)

"Butch why are you here? asked Blossom"

(Butch blushed making sure she didn't notice and Blossom just stood there looking at him bluntly)

"Well I um muttered Butch"

..

(Blossom was starting to get angry with him)

Well spill it already Yelled Blossom"

(Blossom just looked at him strange as he was about to fly off blossom flew over to him and stared him right in the face smiling at him)

aren't your brothers looking for you …. muttered Blossom"

...

(Before she could finish her Sentence Butch kissed her on the lips and made a run for it before Buttercup got back in the room)

Blossom are you okay? asked Buttercup"

(Blossom nodded and flew back inside with the girls until the hotline sounded off making Blossom pick the phone up)

What is it mayor? asked Blossom"

...

Blossom its horrible Him mojo jojo and the gang green gang are attacking Townsville also the rowdyruff boys are up to no good again at the candy store replied Mayor"

(Blossom sighed hanging up the phone signalling the girls to head out to fight crime in Townsville)

Blossom was Butch at our house before? asked Buttercup"

ah no why do u ask ? asked Blossom"

...

Just asking oh great mojo again doesn't he ever quit replied Buttercup"

(The girls hurried over to Townsville and got blasted by him eye lasers)

tsk tsk tsk this time you wont get the best of us said Him"

(The boys only just got out of the candy store until Butch showed up to join his brothers)

...

Okay I am back guys said Butch"

Where on the earth were you? asked Brick"

Toilet replied Butch"

(Brick and Boomer laughed at him for being in the toilet that long)

Wait a second they are going to destroy the powerpuff girls and not us said Brick"

...

(Brick was really pissed off that they were not fighting the powerpuffs)

This time you girlish plans will not work said Mojo Jojo"

(Mojo and him begun to let out a horrible evil laugh)

if there is one thing I get pissed off with is no fight for us rowdyruff boys I guess we will beat you guys up said Butch"

...

(Him, Mojo Jojo and The Gang green gang looked behind them and saw a very vicious look on the rowdyruff boys that they have never seen before)

What do you boys think your doing! Yelled Him"

(Him started getting angry at the boys)

Shut Up! Yelled The Rowdyruff boys"

(The Evil villians stopped and looked at a vicious look on boomer`s face)

...

You will not destroy the powerpuff girls said Boomer"

You dare defy your creators yelled Him and Mojo Jojo"

We don't care for you losers said Boomer"

Yeah our objective is the powerpuff girls and since your in our way I guess you are first replied Brick"

...

(Boomer and Brick Start beating on Mojo Jojo while Butch takes on him)

Him I have had it with you and your stupid mockery of me said Butch"

(Butch twitches a little bit then attacks until Him tries a Eye laser on him but Butch is smart using his powers as a force field)

What it's not over yet you brat! yelled Him"

...

(Blossom out of nowhere for the first time was in a vicious temper mood after Butch gets hammered to the ground by Him and the gang green gang)

ah blossom whispered Buttercup"

(Blossom turns around and has fury in her eyes directing her attention at Him)

That's the last time you hurt the rowdy ruff boys! Yelled Blossom"

(Blossom Flies in and viciously attacks him while bubbles and buttercup go after the gang green gang)

Blossom you're not going to stop me! Yelled Him"

...

(Him Grabs a hold of blossom`s neck choking both Blossom and Butch`s neck)

See Blossom you can't stop me because I am pure evil said Him"

(Brick turns around to see him beating on Blossom and Butch but he then eye beams him which hurts him very badly)

Brick Stop it now! Yelled Him"

(Brick Gets angry and screams letting out a blast so loud it destroys him leaving Mojo Jojo defenceless and he gives up to brick leaving the girls in shock)

**Narrator: So for the first time ever the day has been saved thanks to Brick of the rowdyruff boys.**


	4. Episode 2: Bricks good side part 1

**Narrator: The City of Townsville at The Power puff house.**

...

(Blossom was brushing her hair until she remembered about Butch kissing her and sighed)

(The Girls looked at Blossom worried about her)

Blossom are you okay? asked buttercup"

(Blossom nodded yes and the girls continued what they were doing)

...

(Meanwhile at Mojo`s lair)

Butch what are you doing? asked brick"

(Butch looked at brick and boomer but went back to what he was doing)

I am going to break your high score on Aliens down under replied Butch"

(Brick was about to burst in anger when his head went full red)

And its gone I beat it finally said Butch"

...

(Brick got very angry with Butch and started fighting him along with boomer)

How dare you beat my score just for that I have to get candy and don't be a smart ass when I get back! Yelled Brick"

(Brick was really angry and he flew off to Townsville`s Candy store)

(Little did he know the powerpuff girls were flying around and noticed him flying around)

..

Okay you Brick what are you trying to do now! yelled Buttercup"

(Brick just looked at her and laughed)

I am getting candy is that a crime jeez give me a break replied Brick"

(Blossom rolls her eyes but buttercup was keeping her eyes on him while flying towards Townsville he then stopped)

Would you girls quit following me! Yelled Brick"

...

(Brick was starting to get agitated with Buttercup watching his every move)

We are going to Townsville Brick get over it said Buttercup"

No just quit following me you stupid wimpy lame-o girls! yelled Brick"

(Brick Flew further ahead of them but buttercup was really angry because she was called wimpy and she flew after him while blossom flew with bubbles down to the shops)

...

Buttercup enough already said Brick"

(Buttercup stopped and looked at him)

Brick I don't care I can do what I want and if mojo comes here and attacks Townsville I will destroy him and you if you get in my way I will take you down replied Buttercup"

(Brick gave buttercup an evil smirk which she did not like)

...

is that right you stupid girl said Brick"

(She nodded and they had a stare down but it soon ended when brick did the unthinkable and leaned forward and kissed buttercup on the lips then let go to fly away leaving buttercup speechless)

I am… muttered Buttercup"

(Buttercup went into a blushing moment and couldn't believe she likes Brick so she left for home while Blossom and Bubbles followed her home)

...

**Narrator:Buttercup seems to be looking in the wrong directions. **

...

Buttercup what happened back there? asked Blossom "

Nothing replied Buttercup"

(Blossom smiled but Buttercup flew off with them home and landed inside the house)

(Meanwhile in the Power puff house)

...

Blossom those rowdy ruff boys are always trouble said Bubbles"

(Blossom agreed with her on that but Buttercup didn't say a word and flew off out to the mountain to see her old master)

Back again I see young grasshopper said the master"

yes master I have had too many distractions so I need help replied buttercup"

...

(Master Smiles at Buttercup and the head into the tower for training)

Before we go in another student is with us he knows you too said the master"

(Buttercup blinked twice and entered the tower only to see a calm Brick meditating and was shocked)

Brick is a bad guy his the rowdy ruff boy complained Buttercup"

...

Yes but he needs the training and by my standards he was your distraction am I right? asked The Master"

(Buttercup nodded and the master smiled at him)

Young grasshopper you must not let your feeling get the best of you as I have taught Brick the same he actually doesn't like you he want to be your brother said the master"

(Buttercup is shocked and didn't believe it for one second)

Are you kidding me a rowdy ruff boy no way replied Buttercup"

...

(The master opened his eyes and looked at him)

You have much to learn sit down my young one said The master"

(Buttercup finally calmed down in a meditating sequence but brick opened one of his eyes and looked at buttercup smiling but then closed his eyes again)

Okay my students you will now clear your mind of unnecessary thoughts said The Master"

...

(Buttercup clears her mind completely but Brick has trouble doing it until he finally gets it done)

Brick you seemed troubled my student? asked The Master"

(Brick sighed and kept his eyes shut)

I am just worried once this is over she will beat me up as will my brothers when I get back asked Brick"

...

(Suddenly Buttercup opened her eyes looking at him and smiled)

Brick I will not hurt you only if you promise not to hurt our master replied Buttercup"

(Brick nodded and they both smiled happily and continued their training)

oh great your back now with that little girl said The Master"

What the Buttercup is here and what brick! Yelled Mojo"

...

(The Master Smiled at Mojo Jojo he was upset about it)

Mojo we have to destroy the power puff girl now said Princess"

(The Master looked at them both)

You will not hurt these two as they are superior to you in every way possible replied the master"

...

(Princess was getting really angry and Mojo knocked out the master causing Brick to wake up along with buttercup to help their master up)

Master what should we do? asked Buttercup & Brick"

(The Master smiled that Buttercup was on the same page as Brick)

Be silent like a rock replied The Master"

...

(Brick and Buttercup went silent and solid still)

let's beat them up said Princess"

(The master looked at the two students)

In other words like water swish around and kick both their arses yelled the master

Okay! Buttercup and Brick Yelled back

...

(Mojo and Princess`s face changed quickly when Brick punched Princess in the face five times sending her out of the tower while Buttercup Kicks mojo in the head sending him out of the tower)

(The Two sat back down in a meditated state closing their eyes and smiling)

You two have learnt quickly especially you Buttercup coming back here helped you as did Brick for a first time said The Master"

(The Master was most impressed on their current state of mind)

...

now I would like you to draw me a picture Buttercup and Brick said the master"

(They both nodded and smiled at the master)

But without opening your eyes The Master added"

(They both were shocked but understood him so they started drawing with their eyes closed until they finished)

...

Good Brick and Buttercup replied the master"

(When the Master saw the pictures he was surprised it was Brick and her side to side meditating peacefully)

Okay open your eyes said the master"

(Brick and Buttercup opened their eyes and smiled at the master who was most impressed by their work)

...

You two did great now it is time for you to return back to your brothers and buttercup back to your sisters said The Master"

(The Two nod and leave the tower heading back to Townsville but look at each other for a brief minute and blush)

Buttercup that sure was good right? asked Brick"

Sure was Brick just remember we are enemies not friends replied Buttercup"

(Brick nodded and smiled but gave her a hug which made buttercup blush)


	5. Episode 2: Bricks good side part 2

**Narrator: The City of Townsville and what's this the rowdy ruff boys and power puff girls fighting.**

**...**

Okay wheres Buttercup? asked Blossom"

(Blossom was angry at them both wondering where they took their sister)

We could ask you the same thing where is our brother Brick replied Boomer"

(The Two kept getting angry at each other and Butch was ready for a fight)

I guess we better beat it out of you said Butch"

...

(Blossom looked at Butch and laughed)

Are you sure you want another beating? asked Bubbles"

(Boomer Smirked at Bubbles but Butch laughed at her)

you're kidding yourself not this time power puffs replied boomer"

...

(The Powerpuff girls and Rowdy ruff boys started fighting Boomer went and attacked Bubbles while Butch fought Blossom)

Your going down this time blossom said Butch"

(Blossom smiled at him and laughed while Butch didn't seemed to get it)

Yeah right like you did last time replied Blossom"

...

(Butch started to get angry with her)

Shut up I will knock your teeth in! yelled Butch"

(Blossom and Butch begin fighting again trying to destroy each other)

Boomer your so stupid! yelled Bubbles"

...

(Boomer was not happy with her saying that he was stupid and he got really mad)

I am not stupid you are stupid little sissy girl replied Boomer"

(The two were that angry they went red and punched each other)

(Meanwhile at Mojo`s Lair Butch and Buttercup landed down for a pitstop)

...

You two not again please said Mojo"

(The two laughed and didn't attack him confusing Mojo Jojo)

You haven't done anything yet Mojo we are here for a pit stop replied buttercup"

(Brick looked at Mojo and he was wondering where his brothers were)

Where's my brothers? asked brick"

last I heard at the candy store looking for you same with the power puffs replied Mojo"

...

(Brick and Buttercup smiled but then they turned to Mojo looking at him in an evil way)

Mojo hit me with a pole said Buttercup"

Mojo and Brick look at her in shock)

No problem powerpuff replied Mojo"

...

(Brick was wondering what Buttercup was aiming too do but before mojo could knock out buttercup brick stopped it and hit buttercup himself)

(Mojo Begun to laugh seeing Buttercup out cold and they heard yelling out at Townsville)

The Powerpuff`s and my boys are fighting I have to go settle this said Brick"

(Brick Flew off that was until Buttercup woke up saw Mojo and flew off with Brick)

Are you okay Buttercup? asked Brick"

...

(Buttercup gave him an evil smile and continued up to Townsville and arrived at the scene with brick seeing the two groups arguing)

What is all this arguing? asked Brick"

(Buttercup and Brick were furious with the rage happening until the group stop fighting seeing their brother and sister returned)

Thanks for everything Brick replied Buttercup"

(Brick Smiled and nods to Buttercup flying away with the rowdyruff boys but the girls looked at her)

...

Going to tell me where you have been? asked Blossom"

I was with my master and so was Brick replied Buttercup"

(Blossom and Bubbles were amazed that Buttercup would hang out with Brick of all people but they flew off leaving the city heading home)

(The Girls got home late and it was bed time for them they started to sleep for a new day tomorrow until Buttercup open her eyes and flew outside)

...

**Narrator: Where is she going at this time of night.**

**...**

Time to see my friend whispered Buttercup"

(Buttercup Flies off heading towards Mojo Jojo`s lair)

...

**Narrator: not Mojo`s lair what is she doing.**

...

(Buttercup arrives at the door of Mojo`s lair but the boys and Mojo are asleep until a knock is heard waking Mojo up)

Who is annoying me at this time of night? asked Mojo"

(mojo opened the door and was shocked to See buttercup and was begging her not to beat him up)

Relax I will not attack you replied Buttercup"

(Mojo starts to laugh and Buttercup looks at him strange but the laughter wakes brick up)

Huh Buttercup? asked Brick"

...

(Brick rubs his eyes and smiles at Buttercup who looks at him returning the smile)

Mojo can the rowdy ruff boys come to our school? asked Buttercup"

But of course replied Mojo"

(Mojo laughs and buttercup just rolls her eyes in disgust)

Fine whatever geez said Buttercup"

(Buttercup flies off back home to bed)

...

**Narrator: The Next Day At pokey oaks kindergarten the powerpuff girls had just got in and were talking.**

**..**

So I said it was funny said Blossom"

(Bubbles and Buttercup start laughing at Blossom)

Remember when we saw Mojo`s photo album said Blossom"

(The girls start laughing remembering when getting their ball back)

Or when my Master said to Mojo you're not a monkey you're a chimp there`s a difference said Buttercup"

...

(Blossom and Bubbles Crack up laughing almost falling off their chairs)

Okay class I have a special announcement said Ms Keane"

Your getting married asked blossom"

no replied ms keane"

you bought a dog asked Bubbles"

...

your getting fired or the three boys… muttered Buttercup"

(Buttercup covered her mouth but Blossom and Bubbles heard her)

What three boys? asked Blossom"

Buttercup your right class please welcome brick, boomer and butch replied Ms keane"

The rowdy ruff boys but they are bad news Ms Keane said Blossom"

...

(The three boys smiled but brick gave a wink to buttercup who gave a small blush to brick without the girls noticing)

Okay boys sit down replied ms keane"

Yes Ms Keane said the boys"

(Boys smiled and sat down in three empty spots starting to draw)

I cant believe this why would they want to come here it must be to stir up trouble said Blossom"

(Buttercup knew why she couldn't tell her sisters)

...

Buttercup tell them that you asked if we could go to school with you girls whispered brick"

(Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup in shock)

Buttercup they are the rowdyruff boys we got to stop them said Blossom"

(Buttercup tapped blossom shoulders and nodded no to her)

Buttercup they are going to hurt the school and Townsville said Blossom"

(The boys laughed at them and flew away while class finished up the girls head home too)

...

Lets go beat up the Mayor said Brick"

yeah I am looking for a fight replied Butch"

(The boys fly off to the mayor`s office who looks at the rowdy ruff boys)

You're not the power puff girls said the Mayor"

No we are the rowdy ruff boys and we wanna fight you replied Brick"

...

(The Mayor was backed into the corner until the power puff girls arrived to stop them)

(Brick tried to wink at Buttercup but she was not fooled anymore)

Your quick antics will not work on me anymore let's do this replied Buttercup"

( The Rowdy ruff boys and Power puff girls fly out of the mayor`s office and in Townsville)

(Brick and Blossom start using their eye lasers on each other)

...

Blossom your always think quick don't you? asked Brick"

Only because I am smarter than you replied Blossom"

(Brick and Blossom start throwing punches and kicks)

Bubbles your little innocent look won't work on me said Boomer"

(Bubbles starts to get really angry at boomer who keeps his guard up and flies at Bubbles using his energy baseball bat and starts fighting Bubbles)

...

Buttercup you sure like to fight said Butch"

(Butch was getting all excited but Buttercup stopped fighting thinking about something)

you girls daydream too much like the wimp you are yelled Butch"

(Buttercup heard him and became very furious)

I am not wimpy lets finish this replied Buttercup"

...

(Buttercup attacks Butch fearlessly and they start punching and kicking until a sudden movement changes and for the first time ever Boomer kisses Buttercup which shocks her even the boys)

boomer has cooties said Brick"

(Butch and Brick start laughing at him until Butch punches both Brick and boomer out)

it's not funny replied Boomer"

(boomer flies off without his brothers and the girls go home leaving Butch and Brick behind)

...

Buttercup wasn't that weird that boomer kissed you asked Blossom"

Don't remind me yuck replied Buttercup"

(They finally get home but when they get their they see Boomer crying on their doorstep)

Huh? asked Blossom"

( the girls were wondering why he was crying out at their doorstep)

...

boomer get out of here! yelled Blossom"

(Boomer resisted and wouldn't budge until buttercup stared him in the eyes with an evil grin on her face)

if you don't ill kick your butt replied Buttercup"

(Boomer smirked edging Buttercup to hit him which she did)

you girls just leave me alone! yelled Boomer"

...

(Boomer flew off and went out to a forest without his brothers who were looking for him)

They keep telling me I am stupid when I am not whispered Boomer"

( an old Master walks around and notices Boomer getting upset)

Now what seems to be your problem young grasshopper asked Zen"

huh I am no grasshopper the names Boomer replied Boomer"

...

(Zen smiles at Boomer and tells him to sit down and close his eyes)

okay said Boomer"

(Boomer shuts his eyes and Clears his mind)

Now empty your mind of bad thoughts and focus on the task at hand said Zen"

(Zen notices Boomer becomes peaceful both mind and body which makes Zen happy)

Boomer do you feel better now? asked Zen"

(Boomer opens his eyes and nods only to hear Mojo attacking the powerpuffs and ordering brick around which he didn't like so Boomer Flew off to Mojo`s lair)


	6. Episode 2: Bricks good side part 3

**Narrator: Mojo what are you up to this time.**

**...**

Power puffs I have you this time get him now rowdyruff boys! yelled Mojo"

(Brick grabs Mojo by the shirt getting angry with mojo bossing him around)

Don't boss me around you monkey brain! Yelled Brick"

(Boomer finally arrived and looked at the powerpuff girls heading on the attack on them along with butch and Brick)

You girls don't stand a chance against us this time said Boomer"

...

Don't bet on it boomer replied bubbles"

(Boomer starts laughing and starts beating on bubbles while Brick is beating on blossom and Buttercup)

We will get you boys down! yelled Buttercup"

(Buttercup was angry and eye lasered Butch knocking him down on the ground)

Mojo Jojo your next said Buttercup"

(Buttercup runs at Mojo and uppercuts him beating him up)

(Mojo is thrown in jail but the rowdy ruff boy's escape and head into the professors lab)

...

**Narrator: What are the boys up to now?**

**...**

Lets play around with this stuff said Brick"

(Boomer and Butch Laugh and begin touching things until the powerpuff girls arrive and buttercup punches boomer into chemical x which pours into the concoction behind him)

Oh no chemical X buttercup what have you done said Blossom"

(A Big Explosion in the lab and the rowdy ruff boys are caught in the blast until professor utonium comes down to his lab)

What happened down here.. no what have you boys done! Yelled Professor Utonium"

...

Are you rowdyruff boys okay? asked Blossom"

(The boys look at the professor and smile at him)

hi said Brick"

(The girls are shocked by Brick been so nice)

Whats your name? asked Boomer"

...

Professor Utonium and these are the powerpuff girls replied Professor Utonium"

Nice to meet you powerpuff girls said Butch"

(Buttercup wasn't buying their nice act)

aren't you fighting the powerpuff girls? asked Professor Utonium"

(the boys look at him scratching their heads in confusion)

Why would we do that? asked Butch"

..

Because you're the rowdy ruff boys replied Bubbles"

(The boys laughed at the girls but they didn't find it amusing)

no we are boomer brick and butch the powerpuff boys said The Powerpuff boys"

(They were shocked that they were nice)

I see whats happened when boomer hit the chemical x it changed them from the mean boys to the powerpuff boys making them nice said Professor Utonium"

why can I smell Him attacking Townsville? asked Butch"

Huh? asked Bubbles"

...

(The boys smile at Butch and fly off to Townsville)

Follow the boys they may need your help said Professor Utonium"

Fine replied Powerpuff Girls"

(The Power puff girls follow the boys to Townsville

...

**Narrator: Look out Him a new improved power puff boys is born.**

..

Now you all will destroy the powerpuff girls said Him"

( powerpuff girls show up but Townsville`s turned evil and now is targeting the powerpuff girls while him laughs)

Now it's the end of the powerpuff girls Said Him"

(Before Him could speak he gets eye lasered by Brick and Him is furious)

don't get me get the powerpuff girls yelled Him"

Shut up lobster! Butch Yelled Back"

...

(Him was that furious he ordered the Townsville people to destroy the girls and boys)

We don't listen to you anymore we are the powerpuff boys and girls they wouldn't attack you if they were themselves said Brick"

Hey yeah his right lets get em replied Blossom"

(The powerpuff`s team up and fight the Townsville people knocking them all out with eye lasers and punches)

That was not easy for us to do said Blossom"

Tsk tsk tsk I will be back Powerpuff girls! yelled Him

...

(Him disappears and Townsville is safe)

Thanks I guess said Blossom"

he deserved it replied Boomer"

Yeah! Yelled The Powerpuff boys"

(The Boys and Girls fly off back to the power puff girl's house.)

...

(Meanwhile at the Power puff girls House)

You girls are back said Professor Utonium"

Yes Professor the brick and butch helped a lot replied Blossom"

Boys I need to see you downstairs please said Professor Utonium"

...

(Power puff boys stare at each other and follow the Professor)

you boys were created after boomer hit chemical X turning you from a villain to a power puff boy said Professor Utonium"

(Boomer looked at the professor and smiled)

Boomer if I am correct you're much like Bubbles? asked Professor Utonium"

(Boomer nodded yes looking at the professor and the boys sat down on the chairs)

...

Okay listen you were the rowdy ruff boys but Boomer you made an accident happen and now you guys are like this replied Professor Utonium"

yeah the power Puff boys said Brick

(Butch and Boomer started laughing)

Does that make us the new superheroes? asked Boomer"

Of course not boomer replied Professor Utonium"

...

(Brick hit Boomer on the side of the head)

That's for being dumb said Brick"

(Butch looked at them with an evil smile on his face)

Let's go get Candy said Butch"

Yeah! replied Brick"

...

(The Power puff boys fly off to the candy store)

..

(Meanwhile at The Candy store the Boys were going into the store to get candy)

...

hello can we get some candy the professor gave us this 5 dollar note each of us asked Brick"

Yes there you go enough candy for each of you replied the Shopkeeper"

(The Boys smiled and exited the shop but the girls were in front of them)

Stealing Candy? asked Blossom"

(Boys nodded no and the Shopkeeper told the girls he paid for it then the girls and boys flew off but Blossom didn't get why they are so nice)

...

Buttercup! yelled Butch"

(Buttercup turned around and look at butch)

What Butch? asked Buttercup"

tom boy replied Butch"

...

(Butch Started laughing and tagged Buttercup)

By the way your it said Butch"

(Buttercup gave an evil grin)

oh we will see about that replied Buttercup"

...

(Buttercup started flying after Butch and the other girls started to play tag as well)

Watch out Buttercup is it said Bubbles"

(The Girls played until it was time to go home so they all flied home)

...

(Meanwhile in the powerpuff house Butch and Buttercup started fighting in their sleep)

okay good night Girls and Boys said Professor Utonium"

Night Professor said the Powerpuff boys"

leave the hall way light on for bubbles said the Powerpuff girls"

I know girls replied Professor Utonium"

...

(Brick smiled at boomer and knew he hated the light been off)

Wait I like the light said Boomer"

(The Professor stopped and looked at boomer but Butch laughed at boomer)

...

Good night everyone replied Professor Utonium"

(Professor flicked off the light and they all slept except Butch who was having trouble sleeping and sat in the corner of the room crying)

why wont this twitching stop asked Butch"

(Buttercup woke up noticing Butch crying so she came over)

...

Butch what`s wrong? asked Buttercup"

it's the twitching its annoying me replied Butch"

(Buttercup patted him on the back and smiled at him)

it will go away in time trust me said Buttercup"

(Buttercup smiled and went to sleep but Butch thought about what she said and climbed back into bed off to sleep again)

...

**Narrator: the day is saved thanks to Buttercup and Butch.**


	7. Episode 3: Secret Crush Part 1

**Narrator: The city of Townsville and it's under attack by mojo jojo but wait Butch and Buttercup are fighting mojo.**

**...**

you two Powerpuff`s will not defeat me because I Mojo Jojo will defeat you with my new laser gun said Mojo"

(Mojo Jojo Gets on his Laser machine directing his target on Buttercup zapping her down to the ground)

(Butch looks down at Buttercup and for the first time Ever butch is in rage seeing Buttercup down and looks at Mojo in anger)

What are you going to do Butch? asked Mojo"

...

(Butch Screams really loudly hurting Mojo Jojo`s ears and Buttercup comes from behind knocking Mojo out with a uppercut)

Mojo you cannot defeat us give up already said Buttercup"

Curse you Power Puff`s I will be back replied Mojo"

(Butch and Buttercup laugh while Mojo goes away in the police car but then Blossom and the boys arrive to the scene)

...

Did you two beat Mojo by yourself? asked Blossom"

(Butch and Buttercup Nodded)

Wow you two are really hard-core replied Blossom"

(Butch and Buttercup smile at the Girls and fly off to school)

...

(They Arrive at School and sit down)

So I said Brick likes candy cause he likes sucking said Boomer"

(Buttercup and Butch Starts laughing but the rest of the class doesn't get it)

Buttercup is such butt-head said Butch"

...

(Buttercup looks at him with anger in her eyes ready to punch him in the head)

Didn't you tell her your secret yet Butch? asked Boomer"

(Butch looked at him and nodded no)

Listen don't say anything whispered Butch"

Okay whispered Boomer"

...

(Buttercup looked at them both wondering what they were going on about)

(They Continued Drawing Pictures Until it was noon when the Professor Picked the boys and girls up)

Okay time to go home said Professor"

(The Girls and Boys got In the car and they went home)

...

Professor what happened to the snails and snips the boys were made of? asked Blossom"

Well they got changed into nice things boys like so they don't have any mean stuff in them also no cooties replied Professor"

(Blossom and Bubbles smiled at the boys but Buttercup been the tough one does not smile at the boys)

You are not seeing me kiss butch anytime soon said Buttercup"

...

(Blossom and Bubbles Giggle along with The Professor as they arrive home)

(They got inside the house and Butch started twitching again but Buttercup noticed and came over to him)

I thought you said it would go away said Butch"

Butch it's just you don't worry eventually it will wear out hopefully replied Buttercup"

...

(Buttercup smiles at Butch but in a quick instinct Butch kisses Buttercup on the cheek making her blush)

that should shut you up Tomboy said Butch"

(Buttercup got really angry for the smart remark but then she started to blush once again)

..

**Narrator: oh no looks like Buttercup has a crush better look sharp girls.**

...

(Blossom and Bubbles Giggle but Buttercup spits out thinking the kiss was disgusting)

Yuck disgusting replied Buttercup"

(Buttercup looks at them and rolls his eyes but the boys still look at Butch in disgust)

You kissed a girl you got cooties said Brick"

(Boomer and Brick laugh But Butch gets angry and punches them in the head)

...

I do not! yelled Butch"

(Professor Utonium walks up to both the boys and girls)

You will be going to school tomorrow boys with the girls said Professor"

But professor do you think that`s wise? asked Blossom"

(Professor Utonium raises his eyebrow in confusion)

...

Well I mean they only turned into powerpuff`s just recently said Blossom"

Blossom it will be fine now you girls up to bed you too boys replied Professor"

(The Boys and Girls nod and head into the room going to bed while the professor arrives at their room)

Okay girls and boys enough of fighting crime said Professor"

...

Don't forget to leave the hall light on said Brick and Blossom"

(Brick and Blossom look at each other and blush saying the same thing at the same time)

Don't worry I know replied Professor"

(Professor Utonium turns the hall light on and leaves the Powerpuff room heading to bed)

...

Sure was great today said Butch

(Buttercup turned around and sighed)

Speak for yourself replied Buttercup"

(Bubbles and boomer giggled about Buttercup`s temper problem but Butch didn't find it funny)

...

I don't find it funny at all she doesn't like been kissed so don't tease her about it said Butch"

(The Girls and Boys close their eyes except for Buttercup who looks at Butch asleep and smiles leaving the room going down to the Professor`s lab)

there has to be a reason for this happening I just wish I knew replied Buttercup"

(Buttercup Tripped over a piece a paper falling on her head then she grabbed the piece of paper in anger but she read it)

...

(Buttercup sighs until the professor wakes up walking down to his lab noticing buttercup sitting down on his chair)

Buttercup what are you doing up? asked Professor"

(Buttercup Sighs but is angry too and the Professor notices there is a problem)

Buttercup is this about Butch from today? asked Professor"

I don't want to talk about it I will just go to bed replied Buttercup"

...

(Professor Utonium tells her to wait and Buttercup turns around staring at Professor Utonium)

Buttercup listen his apart of your DNA why do you think they cannot defeat you same as you can't they are your counter parts said Professor"

Huh wait a minute your right no matter how good we get neither will win replied Buttercup"

Exactly replied Professor"

(Buttercup gives Professor Utonium a hug smiling at him)

...

Thanks professor I will go to bed now said Buttercup"

(Buttercup Flies off to her room in bed asleep meanwhile in the lab)

now back to fixing the toaster said Professor"

(Professor Utonium continues fixing his old toaster until he falls asleep)


	8. episode 3: Secret Crush part 2

**Narrator: Next Day at Pokey oaks kindergarten the girls are waiting for Ms Keane but what's this new students.**

**...**

Mitch your still harassing poor twiggy said Blossom"

So? asked Mitch"

Quit annoying twiggy what's he done to you? asked Bubbles"

(Ms Keane walks in and Mitch Mitchelson stops annoying twiggy but Ms Keane isn't fooled)

...

Mitch how many times do I have to tell you leave twiggy alone said Keane"

(Ms Keane looks at the girls and smiles)

Okay I have an announcement today said Keane"

your finally getting fired? asked Buttercup"

...

Buttercup No I am not replied Keane"

(The girls tried to think long and hard but didn't have a clue)

Please welcome our new students Brick , butch and Boomer said Keane"

(Buttercup rolls her eyes but Blossom and bubbles giggle laughing at Buttercup)

...

Hello friends and blossom of course said Brick"

(Blossom stops laughing and pauses when brick looks at her with a charming smile)

I. muttered Blossom"

(Buttercup starts laughing at Blossom who starts blushing sharply)

...

Hello Bubbles said Boomer"

(Bubbles giggles looking at Boomer and the boys sit down across from the girls but Buttercup saw butch looking at her which made Buttercup think of what the professor told her)

Okay continue with the math work I gave you said Keane"

(The Students continue their work on the maths work they have but Buttercup notices Butch drawing Buttercup which made her blush even more)

...

Okay time for lunch meet back in here in 20 minutes said Keane"

(The Kids rushed out to the playground relieved of class work)

Finally lunch time... muttered Buttercup"

(Buttercup was happy until she got a tap on the shoulder she turned around to see Butch giving her a hug and he let go walking off leaving Buttercup speechless)

...

(20 minutes had passed really quick they all went in before blossom could go anywhere brick tapped her on the shoulder and Blossom stared at Brick)

What? asked Blossom"

(She too got a hug this time from Brick which Blossom was confused about but she returned the hug anyway)

Listen you're my best friend okay replied Brick"

(Blossom Smiles at him happily but a sudden change and Brick hits her aiming for boomer)

Sorry Blossom that was meant for boomer said Brick"

...

(Blossom Got up and punched him in the head but to really confuse him she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips which brick went into a blushing emotion)

Great now I got cooties yuck said Brick"

(Blossom Giggled and Boomer laughed but Brick in the corner of his eye grabbed Boomer and punched him in the head)

That's for being dumb and laughing at me replied Brick"

it almost midday said Blossom"

Yeah replied Brick"

...

(Blossom and Brick head back in to the classroom with Ms Keane)

Okay Students we can now continue with our… muttered Keane"

(Suddenly The Hotline Rings and Blossom Answers it)

Whats trouble Mayor? asked Blossom"

Blossom its terrible Mojo Jojo Him and Fuzzy are attacking the Town and Gang Green Gang replied Mayor"

...

(Blossom is shocked to hear the Gang Green gang`s name but she hangs up and turns to the girls)

Ms keane we have to go save the world girls trouble is brewing downtown lets go said Blossom"

(The Girls Fly through the roof of the kindergarten but Buttercup is stopped by Butch)

We are coming too said Butch"

(Buttercup brings out an evil smile and the boys follow the girls to Townsville)

...

**Narrator: Hurry Power puff's Hurry Townsville needs your Help From the army of Ninja robots.**

**...**

(The Power puff's arrive at the scene but notice 60 or more ninja robots taking over the town)

This isn't good how are we supposed to beat that many ninja robots? asked Brick"

I don't know replied Blossom"

(Buttercup smirks at them both clenching her fists)

Lets pound them to a pulp said Buttercup"

...

(Blossom tells Buttercup to Stop and she is not happy about it)

Blossom we cant just leave them down there replied Buttercup"

Buttercup is right we need to go head in said Butch"

(Butch looks up and notices a button that disables them and he signals the girls about that button)

Of course Butch great idea, Girls the only way to beat the ninja`s is to get to that control panel Butch and Buttercup you fight the ninjas same with you Boomer but bubbles come with me to shut this thing down said Blossom"

...

(Bubbles nods and Follows Blossom and Brick to the control panel but Mojo notices zapping them with his new laser)

Not so fast Power puffs my laser can demolish you in a second so you can't get to my control panel which means I win to take over Townsville me mojo jojo said Mojo"

(Mojo starts laughing until Butch finally snaps and zaps the controller disabling all the ninjas)

Shut up Mojo! Yelled The Powerpuff Boys"

...

Wait a minute the Rowdy ruff boys say that maybe a memory is still in there replied Blossom"

We may have turned good but they can't stop a good thing said Brick"

(Blossom and Bubbles start snickering but Brick looks at them weird wondering what they are laughing at)

you Girls are weird but let's take down him said Boomer"

..

(Boomer for the first time ever is eager to fight Him flying towards Him which shocks the Girls)

So Boomer you want to stop me? asked Him"

you bet you over grown Lobster doodle brain yelled Boomer"

(Him Gets furious after his smart remark and goes on the attack)

...

You little brat now you will fall replied Him"

(Him grabs Boomer with his Claws around his throat making him cough)

Yes see what happens when you oppose me said Him"

(Suddenly Buttercup smashes Him on the face only to be grabbed by the throat by him)

...

See girls even with the boys you are powerless to defeat me replied Him"

(Fuzzy Lumpkins starts laughing at the power puff girls and punches blossom, Bubbles and Brick)

Him you pinch bottom lobster brain spit face doodle head! Yelled Butch"

(Him stares at Butch in Anger but Butch has an evil smile on his face)

...

How about you try this on for size the Comet tornado said Butch"

(Butch spins around creating a comet inside a tornado and flies at him blowing him up making him flee back to where he came from)

Nice work Butch Now Fuzzy Lumpkins replied Blossom"

Get off my property said Fuzzy"

...

(Buttercup flies over and grabs Joe hitting it on Fuzzy`s head)

Curse you Power puff Girls! yelled Fuzzy"

(Fuzzy Gets put in jail with Mojo Jojo while the girls and boys are in Townsville)

Thank you Butch and The Powerpuff girls of course said Mayor"

...

No problem mayor we just… muttered Blossom"

(Suddenly Buttercup kisses Butch on the cheek making him blush which shocks Bubbles and Blossom)

Yuck why did I do that? asked Buttercup"

(Buttercup start spitting out the germs from Butch thinking she has cooties)

Buttercup really? asked Blossom"

ah Cram it Blossom so what I kissed a boy jeez replied Buttercup"

...

(Blossom stares at her confused brick is behind and Blossom turns around)

Boo! yelled Brick"

(Blossom Gets scared and angry at Butch for that prank and flies after him but boomer being the tough one rolls his eyes and Bubbles giggles)

What are you giggling at Stupid? asked Boomer"

(Bubbles Stops giggling and Gets really mad at Boomer)

...

I am not stupid replied Bubbles"

Yes you are said Boomer"

(Bubbles and Boomer Fly at each other ready to fight each other until Butch and Buttercup break it up)

we are not fighting yet said Butch"

(Buttercup looks at him and punches him in the stomach but Butch Fights back punching her in the face)

Punch me I get you back! yelled Butch"

...

Come on let's go home replied Buttercup"

(They all fly home but stare at each other except Butch and Buttercup who act tough not bothering each other)

Brick you little clown scaring me from behind I will get you back said Blossom"

your more like a clown with that bow you got replied Brick"

...

(Blossom and Brick stop flying and start punching and kicking each other while the rest watch)

How dare you tease me about my bow? asked Blossom"

(Brick starts laughing while fighting)

nah your right you are not a clown because you're a mad bullhorn blossom replied Brick"

(Brick continues laughing but in the end Blossom starts giggling and kisses him on the cheek which makes Brick blush and become speechless)


End file.
